


The Sun that Smashes Through All Obstacles (For Her Brother)

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: Ryohei appreciation [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ;-;, AU, BAMF!Kyoko, Gen, In a very good way, Negotiations, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Rarepair, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Ryohei appreciation, Ryohei love, Ryohei still loves to fight, SUN GUARDIAN!KYOKO, Seito's my buddy in this, Tsuna is A Bit Afraid of Kyoko, Very AU, aka Ryohei, and a Slytherin, and not ashamed to admit it, good sister Kyoko, in short don't mess with her, it's just that this Kyoko doesn't shy away from it, poking at Reborn, probably a Mist secondary, short oneshot, smart clever Kyoko, smol extreme sunshine child, subtle body disposal, taking control from Reborn, too short, who knows where it went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: An AU in which Kyoko is All About Protecting Smol Extreme Sun Child™ Ryohei, her brother. Featuring smart!bamf!sun guardian!Kyoko, scared-but-also-in-awe!Tsuna, a Reborn who for once can't force things to go his way, and a rejected Colonello (for once not by Lal).Kyoko/Ryohei roleswap.





	The Sun that Smashes Through All Obstacles (For Her Brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you do too. I love my bamf!KHR girls. 
> 
> Also, this is barely like 1k. I'm sorry. I'd like to come back to this verse if I get more inspiration. For now, though, it's done.

Ryohei got attacked and landed in the hospital with teeth pulled out. Kyoko didn't leave his side ever, and Hibari even gave her a special pass from school as long as she completed homework. 

She stayed by her brother’s side, comforting and nursing and telling him stories. Perhaps her most important job was to keep him occupied so that he didn't run away or disturb the other patients too much. 

When Tsuna, his friends, and Reborn came to visit, she watched them with a peculiar look, and before they left, she spoke to them out in the hall with hard, threatening eyes. “Give whoever did this hell for me. Make them wish they were dead. I'll be there next time.” 

Then she turned around and entered her brother's room again, resuming her constant vigil. Tsuna took a few moments to unfreeze from his spot and wet his tongue. 

“She's so _ scary _ when she gets like that,” Tsuna whimpered to Reborn. “It doesn't happen very often, but it does. I'm just glad I could escape her wrath this time. Now I have a commitment to keep.” Tsuna couldn't keep from shivering.

Reborn frowned and tucked it into the back of his mind to investigate later. People often got nasty when loved ones were harmed, after all. Perhaps it was just a one-time thing. 

-._.-

For some reason, Kakimoto Chikusa was out of commission during the Kokuyo battle. No one knew where he was, but he wasn't fighting. It made things go just a bit smoother. 

-._.-

“Tsuna-kun,” Kyoko walked in the door and hummed upon seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto there, already gathered. “I found a pretty ring!” 

Reborn paused in the middle of his explanation about the half-rings and their significance - and the danger of the upcoming trials. His face blanked. 

Tsuna didn't bother to hide his reaction. He jumped and emitted his famous shriek, gaping.  “It was K-Kyoko-chan?! No, it can't be! She can't get involved, she might get hurt!” Pointing and flailing, Tsuna attempted to articulate his feelings on the matter. The only thing his effort achieved was Gokudera and Yamamoto trying to calm him down and Kyoko taking an interest in the proceedings. 

“More importantly,” she started, taking out a half-ring with an engraving that looked like half a sun and peering curiously at it, “What is it and why was it on my brother's bedside table when it wasn't there yesterday? A note said to come here.” 

While her face was calm and her tone lightly wondering, her aura was oppressive and lurking, almost lying in wait. Tsuna shivered. He'd only seen Kyoko get in this mood twice before, and he'd done his level best to forget both of them. They had not ended well for the person she targeted. 

“Ahaha,” Tsuna tried and failed to laugh it off, “it's nothing! Just a gift I got for onii-san, haha. Ha.” 

Kyoko gave him a supremely unimpressed look, and Reborn cut in with a “Shut up, Dame-Tsuna.” Which was wise, fair advice. He shut up. 

“We're giving your brother an heirloom that will help with training,” Reborn bluffed. 

Kyoko gazed at him impassively for a long minute before sliding the ring onto her left middle finger. “But it's so cute! I don't think he'd mind me having it. I really love the way it looks. Thanks, Tsuna-kun!” She smiled luminously and darted over to hug him, back to sunny. Tsuna almost breathed a sigh of relief, but he could sense that the mood wasn't over yet, no matter how light the hug had been. 

Only a step away, Kyoko stared directly into his eyes and said, “If you do anything that harms my brother or puts him in harm's way, I will rip out your guts and feed them to your family. The same goes for you,” she addressed to Reborn, who suddenly looked much more serious than he had a moment ago. Gokudera and Takeshi were just Frozen in the background, unsure how to respond.

Tsuna nodded through numbing fear. He'd had a lot of practice at taking action through numbing fear.

“If you're going to involve me, I suggest you tell me what's going on with your group,” she suggested, much lighter. “It's obvious something is, but I didn't feel like I needed to know until now.” 

“We were going to give your brother a position in our group,” Reborn started. 

“You leave my brother out of this,” she stated in a serene, absolutely confident way that Tsuna really envied. If she'd had any doubt that she'd be able to prevent it, Tsuna suspected she would have been a lot more aggressive delivering that line.  _ Note to self: be more careful saying things around onii-san.  _ “I'll fill his position. It sounds challenging. Is there fighting?” 

Reborn must have seen something, because he backed down and answered yes. On one hand, Tsuna really didn't want this to happen. On the other, Kyoko-chan could totally handle it. 

Reborn bade her sit down and started explaining. When Tsuna tried to sneak out, Kyoko caught him and cheerfully dragged him back in with a “Where are you going, Tsuna-kun?” 

And that's how Kyoko became the Sun Guardian. 

-._.-

“Is this the one, kora?” Colonello asked, looking the female Sun up and down. Something was off to him. 

“We had a last-minute change of plans,” Reborn explained impassively. Not too much of a loss, then. The girl waved with an amused, airheaded glint in her eye. “Kyoko, this is Colonello. He'll be your teacher for the upcoming battles. You need to get in top shape as fast as possible.” 

Kyoko serenely looked _ him _ up and down and then announced her judgement. “No, that won't be necessary. I have the best big brother in the whole world to be my teacher.” 

“But - ” 

“No.”

Nothing would change her mind, not even reason or disadvantage or negotiations. A true Sun, she stuck to all her decisions like a leech. She only accepted Reborn's information on her opponent.

-._.-

“Aww, it's so disappointing you're female,” the Varia Sun pouted when both contestants entered the boxing ring. “You look like my ideal type, but the opposite gender.” 

“That's interesting,” Kyoko responded easily, not seeming to care. Tsuna could tell she really didn't.  “I really couldn't care less. Be prepared to be defeated by a brother's teachings filled with love.” 

From the sidelines, Bianchi looked so proud she could burst. 

-._.-

Kyoko had not only learned boxing, she'd learned throws and speed, pressure points and dodging. Whether she'd had any prior experience or training wasnt up for debate - it was all pure experience. At first it seemed like Lussuria was winning. Then Kyoko brought out more of her speed. Then the floodlights came on and Kyoko was blinded. During that moment of weakness, the Varia Sun hit her hard and she went down. 

Then Sawada Iemitsu showed up with Ryohei, his club vice-president, Haru, and Hana. 

“What is this, Kyoko?” Ryohei called, as loud as ever. “It seems extremely dangerous! Will you be okay to the extreme?!” His expression held such concern and worry that Tsuna completely understood where Kyoko was coming from in wanting to protect this Smol Sunshine Child™. 

Kyoko put on a face of steel and forced herself up. “Yup,” she called back, smiling and flashing a thumbs-up. “Just watch me defeat my opponent in this boxing match!” 

“Oooh, yeah, let's watch, to the extreme!” Ryohei yelled, completely on board. “You can do it, Kyoko!” 

Tsuna watched as Kyoko found the strength to speed up a bit more and jab at an important pressure point before hitting Lussuria hard. Not without significant, bloody injuries to herself, of course, but at least she wasn't dead, and she had gained the first victory of the Battles. 

“Good job, Kyoko!” Ryohei congratulated, high-fiving her after she won. “Extremely good job! I'm so proud!” 

The Sun nearly collapsed in her brother's arms. She was pale but satisfied, tired and aching but basking in victory. She was strong.

“Told you that I was fine,” she later said to Reborn and Tsuna. “Ryohei is the best coach for me. I know it. He has a coach, too, that we went to go see, and she helped me develop my style.” 

“Wonderful,” responded Tsuna, and he hugged Kyoko. “However it worked was fine. I'm just glad to have you here.” 

Kyoko embraced him back tentatively at first. “Yeah,” she breathed out, relaxing more and trusting him. “Yeah.”


End file.
